peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pazu Pan (Version 2)
A gift for you, Julidizor2017. Cast Peter Pan: Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky) Extra with Pazu: Chaz, Winston, and Carlitos (The Loud House; with Carlitos as a 10-year-old boy) Tinker Bell: Sarah (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) Extras with Sarah: Jimmy, Ed, Double D/Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, and Plank (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy; They’ll get along with Elise, Sheeta, Leni, Lola, and Lily, and so will Sarah, eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog ‘06) Extras with Elise: Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Leni Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud (The Loud House; with Lily as a 9-year-old girl) John Darling: Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Michael Darling: Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) Nana Darling: Charles (The Loud House; He goes with them) Babysitters: Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), Rarity, and Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; They go with them) Mary Darling: Rita Loud (The Loud House) George Darling: Lynn Loud, Sr. (The Loud House; Lynn Sr. can be the fun side of Mr. Darling while Mr. Grouse can be the serious side of Mr. Darling) Extra with Rita and Lynn Sr.: Mr. Grouse (The Loud House) Captain Hook: Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) Extra with Dick: Jafar (Aladdin; He won't be scared of Dolphmon, despite getting bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), and Iago (Aladdin) (They'll turn good in the sequel) Extras with Tiny, Dingodile, and Iago: Muttley (Wacky Races) and Puppetmon (Digimon) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Dolphmon (Digimon; He's a dolphin-type Digimon) Dick and Jafar's pet: Seadramon (He won't fight back against Dolphmon) Lost Boys: Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Miles “Tails” Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Pikachu (Pokemon) Tiger Lily: Starfire (Teen Titans) Extra with Starfire: Robin (Teen Titans) Indian Chief: Bowser (Super Mario Bros.; as a good guy) Indians: Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, Raven (Teen Titans), and Good Video Game Characters Mermaids: Nausicaä (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro), Fio (Porco Rosso), Haru (The Cat Returns), Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle), Ponyo, and Arrietty (The Secret World of Arrietty) (They'll treat Elise and Sheeta nicely) Pirates: Rasputin (Anastasia), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Shere Khan, Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)), Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.), Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King (1994)), Merlock, Dijon (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Ratigan, Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), the Kralahome, Master Little (The King and I (1999)), Warren T. Rat, Digit, Moe (An American Tail), Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood (1973)), and the Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) (He'll get eaten by Seadramon as punishment for calling Dick a Catfish and Jafar a Snakefish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Loud Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Pazu Pan and his Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Dick, Admiral Jafar, their Pirates, and the Dolphmon/It Feels so Good to be Bad Chapter 4: The Lost Mobians, Kids, and Pokemon/Sarah Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Good Video Game Characters Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Starfire and Robin Chapter 7: Dick and Jafar's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers/Dick and Jafar Trick Sarah Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Dick, Jafar, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Pazu Pan (Version 2) Version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Pazu Pan (Version 2) Version) Extra: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Pazu Pan (Version 2) Version) For sequel: Pazu Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins (Version 2) For series: Pazu Pan (Version 2) the Series For third and final sequel: Pazu Pan 3: Manaphy and the Temple of the Sea Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies